


Few Seconds to Pleasure

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Yuuri in Eros mode; Seduced ViktorA smut poem





	Few Seconds to Pleasure

I thought that's a kindness of yours  
To caress my black hair and kiss the tip of my nose  
Spreading your arms so wide  
Invited me to fly into 

I thought that's a smoothness of yours  
To fondle my chest, shoulders, grab my ass  
Your fingers lingering on my hips  
You pressed your hand so deep 

I thought that's a lovely desire of yours  
To led me to our square space  
To tempt me with your inviting gaze  
To make me hopelessly devoted by your gentle words  
To lie me between your legs  
To tickle my face with your silver hair  
To mark my body all over again with your wet lips  
To bite every curves of me  
To breath on my skin  
To trace every spot  
To kiss  
To lick  
To go deep inside me


End file.
